


"Dance With Me."

by Tunnelvision_Imagines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunnelvision_Imagines/pseuds/Tunnelvision_Imagines
Summary: Homecoming dance is one of the many things Sakusa has a hard time enjoying due to crowds. If only his teammates didn't drag him along. He doesn't even have a date. Everyone else does- wait, no. You don't. And you're dancing without a care in the world.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	"Dance With Me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my friend, Valentina, who loves to dance. Also, the promptober prompt for the day I did this was 'Homecoming' and I thought what she wanted would go definitely well with it. And so this oneshot was born!

Sakusa really wished he found comfort in crowds the way others did. 

He could see nothing but the low-lit space ahead of him flashing with a few colored lights here and there. He could see everyone enjoying themselves as they moved along accordingly to the music, including some of his teammates. It looked like so much fun. So why couldn’t he have it? Why couldn’t he bring himself to join in, to enjoy this chance while it lasted? 

Everyone else could do it, so why couldn’t he? 

All he _could_ do was lean against a wall from a distance and sip on some terrible punch to look occupied and not like some dope with nothing to do nor a date. He was the only person without one. 

No, wait, he wasn’t. 

As his eyes skimmed the crowd, he could see you in the center of it all, not having a care in the world. Your dancing didn’t even make any sense- they were so haphazard, so random, and you almost tripped over air- but you didn’t care. You looked like you were having the time of your life despite having nobody as a date. Where were your friends? 

Since you stuck out like a traffic cone, he found his eyes still lingering on yourself. And since it was bound to happen, you both locked eyes at some point. 

It was a strange thing to see, you thought to yourself as you briefly exited the world you were in, a male with hair the color of tar sipping punch by himself. And watching you, too. You could tell from how he quickly looked away. Anyone would have thought it weird, but you? 

All you could think about was the fact that he was all alone. Well, so were you, but he looked alone _and lonely_ , and that’s something of its own. 

Also, only having terrible punch to accompany you is just plain sad. 

You halted your whimsical activity and made your way over to him, doing your best not to bump into anyone. And he definitely saw you coming, setting his cup down and shoving his fists into his pockets while his shoulders tensed. 

“Hey, aren’t you going to dance?” you spoke, tilting your head slightly, as he looked at you. 

“Not really.” 

“Aw, why not? It’s fun, you know.” 

He looked back at the crowd, sighed. “I don’t know, it’s pretty… cramped.” 

“Cramped?” you repeated. Contemplating what he said you looked back to behind you. “Oh… the crowd’s uncomfortable for you. That’s it.” 

He could only glance sideways with a tint of shame to his expression. All you could see was how much he wanted to have some fun but just couldn’t. It wasn’t like he hated people. It was just something he had yet to overcome, and that touched you in a way. 

“Oh, I know.” 

He glanced back at you. “What? Wait, don’t clear people out just for me, please-” 

“I-I’m not gonna do that. Here, come.” you then took both hands and pulled him towards a few feet from the floor. His hold was already growing rigid, you felt. But you had a plan in mind. 

“Dance with me.” you instructed. 

“Dance-” he began, “Look, I don’t know the first thing about dancing, and I already don’t feel-” 

“Hey, hey. Hey. Just look at me. Don’t look at anyone else.” you offered a smile. “I think it’ll help if you just don’t focus on the people around you?” 

“How can I not when-” 

“I said look at me. Only me.” 

That sentence quieted him, as he finally succumbed and gave a nod. Wasn’t like he had anything else to do, so why not try to get rid of an age-old harbored discomfort while he was at it? 

You began to simply step side to side, still holding his hands and urging him to do the same. 

“If you don’t focus on those around you, then I think you can do it.” 

“Okay.” he replied, as he mimicked what you did, albeit uneasily and on the more awkward side. 

Sakusa isn’t used to looking at the same thing for long. 

He’s calm, he’s quiet, but his mind takes in any information and processes it at such a fast pace, it’s only a quick glance before it’s already in his memory. 

Yet there are times, very rare, that he feels he must focus on a single subject for longer, and when that happens, it’s an intense stare. Like right now. 

Maybe a bit _too_ intense.

“Uh… are you okay?” you asked, when you noticed him staring at your profile as if he was trying to make you burst into flames with his gaze alone. 

“What? Yes, I am. Why?” 

“You’re looking at me, but like, with a death stare.” 

“I am?” 

“You are.” 

“Oh.” he looked down towards his feet, unusually stepping back and forth between left and right. “S-sorry.” 

“No, no, _I’m_ sorry, if I’m making you uncomfortable-”

“You’re not.” 

“Are you sure, uh…? What should I call you?” 

“My name’s Sakusa Kiyoomi, just Sakusa’s fine.” 

“Sakusa, if I’m doing something you’re not okay with, let me know. It’s probably crazy being dragged away by someone you haven’t even met before-” 

“I’m fine with it.” 

You watched, mouth slightly agape, as his midnight pupils traveled back to you. 

“You are?” 

“I… I don’t mind.” he let out. But then, it hit him.

“I don’t mind.” 

“Y-yeah, I heard.” 

“No, I-I don’t _mind_. I’m okay. I’m in a crowd and I’m okay. I don’t feel sick like I usually do.” His own speech surprised him, as he looked around at the atmosphere, the increased number of people around both of you since you started. 

“That’s, that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” you beamed. At your words you felt the hands on yours hold firmer in the slightest, and witnessed a slight smile play on his lips. 

It was a smile of relief, of sorts, You couldn’t help but feel warmer with his actions. 

The song that everyone else was dancing to had ended, then, and a majority left the floor to do other things with their respective groups. You let go of his hands and put yours behind your back. 

“Well, was nice dancing with you tonight, Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’ll see you around?” you chirped, stepping away and leaving him. He had his mouth open, but no words came. 

How would he be able to tell you he wanted to dance again?


End file.
